Dark Origins
by Ginkyofu13
Summary: Status: Hiatus!


**It have been years since I did a Jak and Daxter fan, but the light shine on Krew explaining how Rayn's Origin before he died. He was good a good villain in battle, but I still have distaste for him and he still have reason why she exist. **

**It is more like the beginning of Dark Symptoms and how did the outbreaks happen. I should have done that a long time ago, but I did not as Megaman Star Force become popular. It does not matter anyway; I hope you enjoy this short fanfiction before things get worst. **

**Disclaimer: Rayn, Jinx, Sig, Metal Heads, Baron, Erol, Krimson Guards, Underground, Mizo (GT Blitz), and Krew – Naughty Dog**

**OC – Elizabeth – Me

* * *

**

_Dark Origins_

Chapter 1: Rayn's Origin

Rayn went up into a secret room hidden behind bar wounded from the race and she said in her mind, "Why do I exist here? They do not show any respect to me and I don't know why I am in the family." She looks outside as it begins to rain and every gang members going after her arm with weapons. "I shouldn't have betrayed Jak from the beginning," she said in her mind with regret. She covers herself with Razor's jacket and she moans. "I wish you didn't die Razor," she said as she continues to wonders around the room finding a place to hide before they come in here. She close the door silently and close the window, she looks around the room. She said in her mind, "This room hadn't been used after father died." She stumble onto a box activate revealing to be a hologram Krew, she said wondering, "Is this father's diary?" She listens to the diary cautious and she said in her mind, "this possibly the reason I exist."

_You wonder why Rayn exist in this world; you wonder why she is not like Mizo. I have two children with two different wives, I always be harsh to her because she is not a child like Mizo. She is a child of Metal Head Mistress; I did not know at the time after my wife divorce me. I lived in Haven City with my apprentice Sig at a time before Damas was betray by Baron. I opened the bar to ease my pain with the help of the Baron in exchange for the information and creating weapons for Krimson Guards and the Underground to start their own war. I did not care about their war, all I care about is the food that I eat to comfort me when I am down. _

"No wonder, he had been fat," she said in shock "I didn't realize that Mizo was born from a different mother before I was born. Who was my real mother and why did he have to hide it for all these years."

_Customers did not come into the bar as it become unpopular due to my eating habits and my weight gain. I remain in the bar alone without customers until one day. I met Rayn's mother Elizabeth who was so beautiful with long grayish blue hair, emerald eyes, and jewelry down her forehead. She had such a fine body wearing a beautiful blue dress with sandals that is so beautiful to her feet. She is from the Wasteland, but she move in with her father Kor. She is not old like him, but she is beautiful like the goddess herself with her skills and shooting ability. She is the only one who comes into my bar and it was LOVE at first sight. She did not care about my looks, but she care about me for who I am. We both spend time together in bar and it is getting more popular every time she works there._

"So, Elizabeth is my real mother?" said Rayn in her mind, "That means Kor is my grandfather and that makes half Metal Head in the family. Why would father go out with a metal head?"

_  
She always sat on my shoulder for comfort and she thinks I have muscles, but I do not. It was the happiest day of my life with someone who actually care and love about me. It have to be my muscles, I do not even have them. The business was going good until Krimson Guards and the Baron's son come in ruining the business, but in a good way. Usually they always run away from her with the Peace Maker that I made for her. To be honest, I did not want to work with the Baron and I cannot get peaceful moments with her. They always interrupt everything and they are suspicious about Elizabeth.  
_

_The Baron and the Krimson Guards kept on ruining every moment and his goons took her away from me. I was mad at the Baron and she will never be a test tube of this EXPERIMENT. I had save her life before they pump dark eco into her vines. I did not have a chose, but to join Baron in exchange for Elizabeth my one true love three years later before we got married. We leave Haven City to move into the City where I grew up in before we got married. She told me she was a Metal Head Mistress, but it does not matter me what she is. She is the beautiful just the way she is and I did not care about her species. After we got married, I introduce her to my son Mizo after my divorce wife died in one of the racetracks. He did not look to happy with his new stepmother, he is hostile and avoiding her. "She will never replace my real mom," he said as he left the room. _

"So, Mizu's mother died during race," she said to her mind, "He had been hostile to me since I moved in with him, he hates me from the beginning and why now trying to get rid of me? He is already dead."

_She understands how he feels about losing a mother because she lost her mother at a younger age. We both have to live with it sometimes and Mizo continue to hate Elizabeth. I sent him away to boarding school to teach him some manners and it was for the better. After four years later when Rayn was born, she is everything to me in my life and I did know she is half-Metal Head/Human. We had to keep it to ourselves from the others and if they find out about her. They will try to kill her…_

Rayn continues to listen, but she felt someone was there inside of her. She felt cold hands around her shoulders pressing hard, she felt a dark soul going inside her body as she listen to the audio. "Soon, we will rule the world together," said an eerie voice inside her mind, "My Sweet granddaughter." "He had been hiding this from me for all these years," she said with tears rolling down her face, "I did not know how hard I struggle."

_She looks just like her mother; Elizabeth did not want our daughter to be raise in the city. We decided to move back to Haven City for the better while Mizo defend his title as Crime Lord after he returns from boarding school. I introduced Rayn to Sig as we reopen the Hip Hop Hog Saloon when she was five-years-old and everything is going good except when the Baron's counselor Vin took my family away from me. I angered, I managed to locate where they were at and it was inside the sewer where my dinner awaits with Sig's and Jinx's help of course. _

_We went deep down into the sewer where all the unsuccessful experiments and corpses dump. When reach there, we were too late as I looked for Rayn while Sig was away killing off the Metal Head, I saw her crying and we all gasped seeing a Metal Head that looks like Kor except she is smaller and more dragon-like form than him. Rayn ran up to me crying and she said, "Mother saved my life from those villains." I gasped in horror seeing true form lying on the wet ground bleeding to death. I was too late to save her and there was no doctor with us at the time. If Sig saw in her true form, he will use her as trophy. _

She said with one person in mind as she expresses herself with rage, "So it was Ashelin's father that killed my mother, how DARE she live. Her father killed my mother. Her HERO killed my father, my brother and grandfather, how dare they kill my family? HOW DARE THEY?"

_I am glad Jinx is able to pull him aside to look for survivors in this hostile prison. I check her pulse, she was barely alive and she said to me, "…why didn't you kill me right now? I did not want this to happen; I want the war to end. I do not want humans to think Metal Heads are evil, but we are not…" "Because you are wife and I cannot kill you," I said to her crying, "You mean everything in the world to me. Please turn back into your human form before someone sees you."_

"Now you know what you must do," said an eerie voice taking over her mind, "Avenge your family's death with pride. Reveal your true nature to those who betray you, reveal to me your true form."

_She did not say a word at all and she died right there on the spot. That is how my personality changed between my daughter, Baron, the Underground, and me. The war caused a death and sorrow in my eyes and I wanted to avenge my love by destroying the city with a bomb. I also create three supplements with dark, a metal head's blood, and black eco. I am unable to open it. It cost twenty deaths while experimenting with victims during the war and it was unstable. I kept it hidden from the Baron, so no harm done and one survivor is shield behind the gates of Haven City without telling a word. I successfully create the bomb and two supplements in twenty years, but I died suicidal after Jak and his scarf defeated me and escape with Praxis Princess. I was unable to get my revenge, but I am glad that I am able to see her in the afterlife. If you are listening Rayn, I am sorry for treating you in the past. I hope these items become very useful, but be careful with it… _

Rayn smashes the box with her foot and she looks around for the three supplements until she found it in the icebox frozen. She picks up three test tubes and she dashes out of the room until she was surrounding them. "We finally found you," said one of the thugs aiming his weapon onto Rayn's forehead.

"It all makes sense now," she said surprise with an evil grin, "Father has been hiding it for years and now I know must do…" She take open the lid of the first test tube, the smell reek with toxin chemicals and one of the thugs said, "What are you doing?" She drinks it all up and drops the test tube on the ground as it shatters into tiny pieces. She stumble a little as her blood turns to black as begin to shake a little until she was shot. Cutter said, "We have the heirs to ourselves."

"Reveal yourself," said an eerie voice, Rayn rose up from the dead as her body regenerates. She punches a hole through Cutter's chest sucking his life source into dust. They watch in horror, she lick the blood from her arms and hands. She said with amusement, "This is not that bad." She begins to slaughters her victims with one arm absorbing their fears, souls, and bodies.

She stands there with an insane and she said with eyes wide and evil grin, "Grandfather, I know my true purpose to live."

Her clothes burn down with blue fire covering parts of her body except for Razor's coat, her skin become pale. Her brown pupils turn to golden yellow pupils and black eyes with a yellow gem in the middle of her forehead. Her nails turns black making a strange markings on her back revealing her black demonic wings with blood oozing dripping on the floor. She did not say a word as she flies away before anyone knows.

She took one final stare at the city and she take out two small test tubes contain dark black liquid. She throws one into the ground and the other one into the water. As the test tube hit the ground, it causes an outbreak into city causing the undead rise from the dead and Metal Heads to come out of their hiding place devouring their victims. As the test tube fall into the water, the blue water turns to red bloody water revealing dead creatures that come up on the surface. It reeks with death corpse in the air turning the sky to red and black cloud mix.

An elder man comes out of the city dragging himself with his two hands begging for help, but ends up being eating alive by the zombies. She just stands with there with an evil smile on her face and she said, "A new era is beginning, Mar you better be ready because your former friend is back for revenge."

She flies away to Haven City where her terror begins with her revenge…

TBC…

**

* * *

Next chapter involve with Erol as he is reborn in this chapter.**


End file.
